


You Know Me

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Who are you?" she repeated her question impatiently. The stranger stopped laughing and for some minutes everything went silent."You know me." He said.
Relationships: Tobi (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	You Know Me

Perhaps joining the Akatsuki was not the wisest decision of hers. * _Not like I had much of an option._ * Nagi stalked around the hideout without a purpose. She was annoyed, bored and had absolutely nothing better to do except exploration. It has been almost a year since Nagi joined the organisation. As mentioned, not on her own free will. Her brother who went missing for a quite a few years suddenly appeared in life, like an explosion that fascinated him so much. Nagi sighed. * _Deidara, you idiot_!* she kicked his door open and stormed in. Deidara lay on his bed with his eyes closed but she could tell that he was not sleeping.

"That's impolite, un."

She dropped on the bed beside him and buried her face in the bedsheets. "I hate you, Deidara." She said casually. The blonde man laughed and gave her a pat on the back.

"That's okay, yeah."

"Where's Tobi?" she questioned looking around the room. Deidara's partner was nowhere to be seem.

"I don't know. Thank god he is gone, un." Deidara exclaimed relieved.

"That's not very nice." Nagi elbowed him in the stomach and sat up.

"He's annoying." Deidara said in his defence.

"At least he is more fun than you are." Nagi snapped back at him and stormed out of the room. Deidara sighed and scratched the back of his head. * _She is the exact opposite of me. So **not cute** , un._*

***

Nagi stretched and walked out of the hideout. The night was young and fresh. The girl looked up at the sky and smiled at the stars. They were already out along with the moon: a full moon. Instead of the usual pale yellow/whitish colour it was red. A hint of surprise played in her blue eyes as she tilted her head to a side. Nagi never witnessed the moon being such a rich deep red colour. She roamed her mind to remember what the folklore meaning of Red Moon was. A smiled crossed her lips.

"Hunter's moon." She whispered as she finally made a move away from the hideout. "Or was it the Blood Moon?" she asked out loud.

"Both." somebody's deep voice said from the darkness of the forest. Nagi stopped and looked around defensively. No matter how hard she tried to sense the presence. She could not. Her eyebrows furrowed and expression hardened.

"Who are you?" she questioned keeping her cool. Nagi knew that she was not that great of a ninja, but she was one of those people who would fight until the last breath.

The deep voice laughed. There was no irony or spite in that laughter, but Nagi could not relax.

"Who are you?" she repeated her question impatiently. The stranger stopped laughing and for some minutes everything went silent.

"You know me." He said.

* _I don't know anyone with that voice._ * the girl thought. Her memory recovered every voice she heard for the past couple of years, but none could be compared to the cool, hoarse, and enticing sound of the stranger.

"I don't know you. Show yourself." Her hand smoothly slid to her katana. She was prepared.

"Oh, but you _do_ know me...think about it."

Shuffling of the leaves came from the direction of her right and instantly she threw a kunai there. She could hear it hit a stone and fall to the ground. The stranger was gone. Nagi walked in that direction and picked up the weapon. She looked at it thoughtfully and quickly put it away. A sigh escaped her lips and she looked back up at the moon.

* _Evening is ruined._ * she thought as she slowly made her way back to the hideout.

***

**One week later**

Nagi sat in the armchair inside her room and read a book. She kept reading the same page over and over again without noticing until a soft knock finally brought her out of her trance. "Come in." she called, and an orange mask instantly popped inside the room. Nagi smiled widely at the visitor and invited him to come in.

"Nagi-chan," Tobi bounced around the room, being as hyper as he always was.

"What is it Tobi?" she put away her book and stretched. Tobi dropped next to her legs and looked up. Nagi rested her chin on her hand as she examined his mask. Tobi did not speak. He crawled closer and wrapped his arms around her legs resting his head on her lap. Nagi was not surprised. Tobi often did that, and she did not mind. Even though he had a body of a grown-up man his attitude was so childish and that was exactly as she saw him, as an overgrown kid. She patted his head lightly, and then stroked his short hair. It felt like cat's fur against her skin, which made her smile. She could almost picture him purr. Nagi chuckled.

"So, what is it Tobi?" she questioned again. "Is Deidara bullying you again?"

He shook his head and clenched harder onto her legs. The girl sent him a look of surprise.

"What's bothering Nagi-chan?" he questioned childishly.

"Bothering? Nothing is bothering me Tobi."

"Lies." He mumbled as he poked her leg.

"No, really," Nagi gave him a pat on the back. Tobi looked up again. Nagi looked at his mask wondering what the face behind looked like. It was not the first time she wanted to find out, but Tobi always laughed it off. Instinctively she reached for mask, but he grabbed her hand before she could touch it.

"Sorry." She mumbled and tried to pull her hand away, but Tobi held it tight. "Tobi let go of my hand."

Nagi felt his grip tightened on her legs once more. It was a death grip – she could tell, even if she wanted to, there was no way of escaped. She suddenly felt nervous. Tobi was not acting like his usual self. She made another attempt to pull away. She managed to trip and landed on the floor with Tobi still holding onto her.

"Tobi, I don't like this let go of me." She demanded.

"But Nagi-chan...Tobi missed you." he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled the girl up on his lap. Nagi gasped; her back was now pressed to his chest with Tobi's arms wrapped around her waist in a firm embrace. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Nagi-chan hasn't been paying attention to Tobi at all lately."

* _What is he talking about?_ * she cried out in her mind but from the outside she kept cool and composed.

He stroked her arm with his big hand. "Tobi missed Nagi-chan." He repeated. "Nagi-chan...stay with Tobi this way for a bit."

Nagi sighed and nodded. She slowly relaxed in his arms and soon she had the back of her head resting against his chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the silence. Tobi was a weird child. She liked him more than any other member of the Akatsuki, but Nagi did not understand him. She could never tell what was going on through his mind. Whatever he wanted came as a surprise to her. Although from time to time she could guess what he meant.

* _He is so warm._ * Nagi thought feeling sleepiness wash over her. * _And his chest is so wide...why haven't I noticed that before?_ * she yawned as her body relaxed completely. Nagi closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. Tobi watched her behind the mask with a strange expression plastered on his face. He touched her cheek with his fingertips and gently trailed them down her neck. Nagi mumbled something in her sleep and shivered but did not wake up. A strange smile crossed his lips.

***

When Nagi woke up Tobi was nowhere to be found. She was on her bed with blankets pulled over her. The girl sat up and rubbed her eyes. She did not know how long she slept but wanted to get some fresh air immediately. As she walked through the hall to the exit, she noticed how quiet it was. The unusual atmosphere was spreading quickly giving her shivers. Nagi walked to Deidara's room and without knocking opened the door quietly. She looked inside find her brother asleep. His mouth was open, and a line of drool glistered on his chin. Nagi let out a sigh of relief and chuckled quietly. * _When he is asleep, he's just like a child._ *

She closed the door quietly but not before glancing over at Tobi's bed. The masked guy was not there. Nagi furrowed her eyebrows as she exited the hideout. * _I don't recall Tobi having a mission with anyone._ * she thought but brushed those thoughts away. She walked away from the hideout, taking the same route as a week ago. Halfway to her destination, a swishing sound caught her attention. She turned around abruptly. Nagi sighed in relief recognising the familiar aura.

"Come out already Tobi." She called out, smiling lightly.

The masked male stepped out of the shadows. "What are you doing here? Were you following me?" she asked. Tobi nodded. "You should have said so earlier." she reached out and ruffled his hair with difficulty, because her height was no match for his.

"Nagi-chan are you going to the lake?" she asked. Nagi caught a pleading tone in his voice and nodded.

"Want to come too?"

Tobi nodded in a hyper manner, as he bounced around her. He grabbed her hand and dragged her ahead. His grip was strong and firm just like earlier that day. The thought of why Tobi was acting strangely crossed her mind. Nagi groaned in annoyance. This was an uncertainty and she hated everything uncertain.

As they finally reached the lake Tobi released her hand. Nagi walked closer and quickly dropped her clothes. Tobi watched her silently as she stepped into the water ever so slowly. He could see her shiver as she sunk further and further into the water until her entire body was devoured by the dark water. She inhaled deeply and dived under. Tobi slowly approached the lake and looked at the ripples. Nagi's head reappeared on the surface. She wiped the water from her nose and waved at him. Tobi waved back and stepped into the water.

Nagi's eyes widened and she swam towards him. "Tobi why are you fully clothed?" she questioned in confusion. "At least take off your cloak."

Tobi nodded and threw off the cloak. He moved into the water gracefully and flowingly. Nagi shook her head. Tobi was a mystery she would never figure out. The masked man swam around her like a predator. Tobi's hair and mask were getting wet and Nagi could not help but eye it from time to time, hoping that it would 'accidently' slip off.

"Hey Tobi...can I see your face?" she asked randomly regretting her question as soon as the words escaped her lips. He shook his head and Nagi sighed in defeat. She smiled at him. * _As expected._ _Well, worth a try_.* she turned around and started swimming away from him when he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Everything happened in a matter of seconds. His mask shifted halfway up his face and he pressed his lips to hers. Nagi was in too much shock to even move. Tobi used that to his advantage to slip his tongue into her mouth and deepen the kiss. Nagi did not notice as her body reacted, and she started replying to his kiss. Her mind was not functioning. Her body was speaking for her.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms and legs around him. He nibbled on her bottom lip and once again slipped his tongue into her mouth. Nagi moaned into the kiss. Tobi gripped onto her waist while his legs were moving violently to keep them both afloat. His large hands massaged her bare sides. Nagi could not tell how his skin felt in the water, but his lips were soft, perhaps too soft for a man.

Nagi broke the kiss and panted. Tobi did not give her much time to recover. His lips attacked her neck. He trailed kisses from her earlobe down to her collar bone and to the middle of her neck where he found her weakness. Nagi clenched onto his shoulder and bit her lip as he worked his way on her neck.

"T...Tobi...that's enough," she finally let out. Tobi stopped but did not move his lips away from her neck. Nagi felt weak in his arms. Never in her life had she imagined herself with this man. Tobi planted one last soft kiss on her neck then her cheek. His mask was back on before she could catch a glimpse of his face but Nagi did not mind.

Tobi swam back to the land with Nagi holding onto him. They got of water silently. Tobi waited for Nagi to put back her clothes. When she was finally done she stepped closer to him letting him know that she was good to go.

Tobi walked ahead. The silence was almost killing. Nagi could not imagine that being around Tobi would get so awkward. She ran her fingers through her wet hair and pushed it behind her ears, causing them to stick out slightly. Nagi looked at Tobi's back. His wet clothes were stuck to him like second skin. She could clearly see the outlines of body when he moved. Her heartbeat sped up. Nagi clenched her top in her hand and shook her head violently trying to push away the annoying thoughts.

They stopped in front of the hideout. Tobi leaned against the tree and looked up at the sky. It was clear and starry, just like one week ago.

"The full moon was blood red." Nagi stated randomly. "They call it the 'Hunter's Moon' or 'Blood Moon'." Nagi didn't know why she was saying that, but she felt like she had to break the silence.

"Both." Tobi replied. Nagi's eyes widened at the shock. That voice...it could only belong to...she turned to face him abruptly, but Tobi disappeared from her sight.

"Now you know," he said from the darkness. "What are you going to do?" he continued questioning.

"What can I do?" she questioned back.

He chuckled darkly. "Nothing."

Nagi turned on her heels and marched to the Akatsuki hideout entrance. She performed a jutsu and the massive rock was moved to a side, but before she could enter someone grabbed her arm and shoved her gently against the wall. Orange mask was pushed into her face.

"Tobi!" Nagi hissed under her breath.

"Nagi," he whispered in that low dangerous tone that sent shivers down her spine and made the hairs on her neck stand up. "Good night Nagi-chan." The low voice was finally replaced with Tobi's usual intonation. He pulled her away from the wall and hugged her tightly. Nagi hugged him back. "Now Nagi-chan belongs to Tobi. NAGI CHAN IS TOBI'S GIRL!" he ran into the depth of the hideout screaming out loud.

"TOBI SHUT UP!" Nagi yelled at him but he was long gone. She sighed and rubbed her temples. Tobi's real identity haunted her. She wanted to know what was hidden behind that mask. She wanted to see his face and to hear that voice again. A small smile crossed her lips.

"What a start," she mumbled stalking to her room exhausted from everything that happened.

_But little did she know...the beginning she was so thrilled about was just a beginning of an end..._


End file.
